


Stuck with You

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Crack, F/M, Handcuffs, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry and Leela are temporarily handcuffed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Futurama, Fry/Leela, handcuffs

Leela yanked on the solid metal and hopelessly modern “Do I even want to know why you though handcuffing yourself to me on Valentine’s Day would be romantic?”

Fry shrugged at Leela’s question. “I dunno. Worked on this movie I watched?”

She groaned. “Fry…” he tried to defend himself from her threatening gesture – which resulted in his hand kinking the cuffs and his wrist at an odd angle. 

Leela didn’t even want to know how he was going to get his hand off of her breast without the two of them losing some skin. “Think very. Carefully. Fry.” 

He stared at his hand on her breast and stuttered out a response. “But I can’t, make my mind do…thinky things!”

She rolled her eyes and picked up his hand. “Why don’t you try to do ‘thinky things’ without grabbing my boob!”

“But the cuffs are all stiff and old!” He tried to work his wrist around and accidentally cupped her chin. 

Leela gave him an indulgent look. “I know you wanted this to be romantic, but I don’t know how we’re going to have any fun hooked up like this.” She stabbed the auto pilot on with the tip of her nail and sighed. 

Fry’s featured compressed into a grimace – he managed to get his other arm around her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Leela! We’ll think of something fun to do….” 

She raised her eyebrow, looking over at him. As always, it didn’t take much to guess what was going on in Fry’s mind. Leela simply shrugged at the implied notion. “Eh. Why not?”

“Whoo!” he crowed, which earned him an impassioned – but deliberately silencing – kiss.

In the end, the handcuffs were like their relationship – a little awkward at first, but made to loop together – and to hold them steadily as one while they made vigorous love on the floor of a ship.


End file.
